It is known to provide a microwavable food container with a lid to be secured to the container during the microwave heating process. The lid functions to reduce the potential for contents of the container spilling or boiling over during the heating process.
It would be desirable to provide a lid having features which further reduce potential spilling or boiling over of the container contents during the microwave heating process.